You and Others
by blackberryicee
Summary: The boys get three weeks off and head back to Minnesota to relax. But when they get off the plane, the boys realize they are coming back to a lot more than what they left behind. Full Summary inside.
1. Prologue

After huge success of BTR's debut album, a summer-fall tour over the world, and a boost in publicity, the four boys head back to their home at the Palm Woods Hotel. But, before the boys start to record their second album, Gustavo seems a little different. After BTR was a huge success all around the planet, Gustavo and Roque Records became well known again for it's originality, creativity, and hot guys that sing. Lately, Gustavo has been in a pretty good mood, and as he's off to search for new talent, he gives the boys three weeks off for Thanksgiving to relax, and be stress-free. So what do the boys plan to do with their spear time? For once it's not to hang out by the fabulous Palm Woods pool, but they decide to fly home to Minnesota to see their families. But, their relaxing trip is too soon spoiled when trouble hits all four boys with new problems in their hometown due to their success, and old problems they had forgotten they had left behind.

Kendall: Is wildly excited to head home with his best friends, his mother, and his sister to snowboard, be snowed in, and play some good old hockey with his buds. But when his mother decides she is going to take a trip with her new boyfriend to Palm Springs for two weeks, Kendall is a little crushed. So when the phone rings and it's his father inviting Katie and Kendall to stay with him and his new family in a nice and expensive house, he is hesitant to say yes. Kendall finally agrees, and when he gets there he realizes he has more problems then his "additional-family" syndrome. Kendall runs into his ex-girlfriend, Ray, he remembered his reason he was so happy in Minnesota in the first place. Kendall tries to pursue Ray, but she seems crazily angry with him. Kendall does not know what he did to deserve such negativity from Ray and why she's hurting him so much.

Logan: When Logan realized how much fame BTR had gotten, he finally knew that his parents, especially his father, had to be proud of the success, money, and happiness he had gained. So when Logan finally gets to his old house, he realizes nothing has changed and he pushes Logan to come back home, to finish high school, go to an Ivy League college, star and finish medical school, and become a successful sergon like his father. Logan is use to this treatment from his father, but he is not use to being thrown girls at him for potential wives like it is arranged for him. Not only will Logan have to deal with his un-supportive parents, but has to deal with dim-witted, aspiring trophy wives trying to win him over.

James: Known for his good looks, James flops onto his old bed in his old bedroom and remembered how close BTR use to be to each other, and is thankful they've gotten even closer over the past few months. But he could use a couple days to spend away from the other guys, and focus on his family. So, when Craig Keimely and his gang of hot girls and guys finally accept James into their social circle, James is more than happy to accept. But, James remembers fast what the group is known for; drugs, sex, alcohol, and hard partying. As much as James remembered and respected Gustavo's rules that involved all four of those serious categories, James asks himself is he really wants what this group can give him.

Carlos: When Carlos steps into the small town grocery store for his mama, he never expected to see his big time crush, Brittany, in the cereal isle. About a month before the group left for Hollywood, Carlos had lost his virginity to Brittany just days before she moved away. Rumors spread fast that she only had sex with him to make her 22 year old ex-boyfriend jealous. As much as Carlos tried to forget her, he just fell more in love with here every day. So when Brittany agrees to hang out but to just be friends, Carlos makes it his goal to sweep her off her feet and come running to him.

We're sixteen year old boys. So...here we are.


	2. He's here all the time anyway

You and Others

Chapter 1

"Okay _**dogs. **_Eyes to _**me.**_" Gustavo Roque, Big Time Rush's boss, commanded the boys while using both of his pointer fingers to signal his mouth.

"Now, with the three month long tour behind us, we can finally focus on your second album," Gustavo started as the boys groaned. "Which will be BETTER than the first. But only if you _**dogs **_FOCUS, RELAX, and actually _**LISTEN TO ME."**_

"Uh, dude," Logan chirped in. "I think I speak for all of us when I say...we just got off the cramped bus twenty two hours ago and it's our legs first time being on a floor that wasn't attached to wheels. I don't think it would be to much to ask for a small break."

"Exactly..." Kendall said with a smirk. "What's today? Friday? Sooo, we will see you on Monday." Kendall paused, looked at his band mates who were leaning on to each other and Kelly because of their temporary insomnia, then smirked back at Gustavo, who fingers were pointed out with his lips persed at Kendall.

"Uh...see ya then!" Kendall waved and headed for the door.

"_**ALPHA DOG **_get back here!" Kendall slouched and sat on a stool to listen to what Gustavo wanted them to do now. Whether it would be sing or dance, Kendall would slack off today, just to put Gustavo on edge and in his place.

"So," He started. "What I wanted to tell you was that..." Gustavo paused and started to fidget with his silver chain necklace as he pouted, Kendall noticed he looked like a five year old not wanting to apologize for something he obviously did.

"Come on," Kelly, with clipboard in hand, rotated her hand and said, "Spit it out."

"." Kendall felt his face scrunch, while Carlos and James, who were stand-up-sleeping slowly lifted their head and looked at the music producer.

"Uh..." Logan was the first to speak. "What?"

"I'm sorta proud of you dogs for being a success and I'm giving you a couple weeks to relax and get fueled up to record and dance for your new album."

The four boys looked at each other, each with questioning looks.

"What?" They boys all asked at once.

"KELLY, DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF FOR A THIRD TIME!" Gustavo yelled to the small assistant.

"Guys," She stepped in front of the boys. "This isn't some prank he's pulling on you. Believe me, I know it's shocking to comprehend. But you guys just spent the last year recording, practicing, pranking, impressing, singing, screaming, dancing, sweating, and studying."

"Studying?" James scoffed at the thought.

"That was implied for Logan," Kelly said before she continued. "The one thing Gustavo had done in the past, that made things go wrong, is not letting his bands rest and recharge. So he's giving you vacation time so that when you come back you can be better than ever."

"Saweeet!" Carlos asked for fist pounds from James and Logan after he slapped on his helmet.

Kendall laughed to himself, before he asked, "So...how much time do we get? Like a week?"

"More like three weeks." Kelly said.

"THREE WEEKS? SCORE!" All four instantly high fived each other out of excitement.

"Don't you guys even _**THINK **_about doing anything that involves running, plotting, galavanting, thinking, singing, stressing, talking, pranking, dancing, moving or even _**breathing**_ for that matter. I want you guys to just relax and get prepared to come back here and get you butts back into gear, ready for this new album - that better be _**AMAZING."**_ Gustavo yelled to the boys the list of off-limit human activities.

Gustavo stepped closer and closer to the boys, his eyes intense and scary. With a low voice he continued, "And it you screw this up, like I _**KNOW YOU WILL, **_I will personally find you, _**KILL MYSELF DRAMATICALLY IN FRONT OF ALL OF YOU, **_and then haunt you until the day you perish from your broken dreams, in your trailer park, with your greasy wife beaters on your pale pot-bellies, and you will end up in your own personal _**hell."**_

"Um..." Kendall hummed. "Alrighty then. So can we go now?"

"_**Leave **_dogs. And remember, if you screw this up..." They waited for Gustavo to finish, but he just turned around and walked into his office and stared them down while slowly closing the door.

Kelly stepped before them and said, "He always wanted to play an evil vampire in one of the _**Twilight**_ movies." She rolled her eyes at Gustavo's sad attempt to scare the boys before following him into his office.

"You know what guys," Kendall said to his best friends. "Maybe we should listen to him for once. You know, just relax and not cause mayhem. Maybe we really can be 'well behaved' for a couple weeks. It might actually be a nice change and relaxing."

The boys were deep in their own thoughts, imagining what it would be like to try not to cause trouble.

James put his hand to his chin while looking up into "the corner of imagination", Carlos squinted and bit his lip, Logan smiled, probably about the thought of having some peace and quiet to work on his latest experiment, and Kendall just quietly laughed at the sight of his friends. They were pretty predictable. If Kendall wanted to, he could easily tell what each of his friends "perfect world" looks like.

"Nah!" They all said together after escaping their trance. Each one of them ran down the hallway to start their vacation.

"VACATION!" Carlos yelled while holding his clutching fists in the air.

Tyler, who was walking by, stopped and looked at the guys. "Vacation?"

"Big Time Rush just got a big time vacation!" James sing-songed to the small red head.

Tyler looked surprised and impressed.

"Gustavo gave you guys a vacation?"

"Yep," Carlos smiled and slapped his helmet. "And it's time for some meaningless destruction."

"Wait a second. Gustavo. Rouque. Gave _**you **_guys - vacation?"

"Yeah," Logan started. "Three full weeks."

"The world is coming to an end! The universe is at a tilt! Everybody listen here!" Tyler screamed to all of Palm Woods. "Gustavo Rouque gave Big Time Rush an extra long vacation! RUN!" Tyler sped off out toward the Palm Woods parking lot, and everyone is the lobby jumped up and started to scream.

People were pushing, shoving, jumping, running, and even fainting their way through the small crowd to get out of the lobby.

"Why, oh why do we always stand right in front of the doors during mobs of crazed people?" Kendall asked filled with dread.

The next thing they knew the boys were being trampled to the ground and stepped on by other Palm Woods guests. After a good, long thirty seconds everyone in the lobby, except the fainters, was gone. The boys all groaned and slowly stood back up.

"My face," James said in a panic. "I can't feel my face! How is my face, Kendall? WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY FACE?" James was now screaming and hyperventilating, and before he knew it Kendall's hand made contact with James's cheek. James shook his head and blinked a few times before looking back at the blonde with shocked look.

"Well, it's got a nasty hand print on it, but other than that, it's good!" Kendall said with a smile and patted his arm, while Carlos and Logan nodded in agreement. James raised his fist to knock Kendall out, but Carlos grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "James look in the mirror before you do something you regret!" Carlos whimpered.

James seemed to cool off for a second, before turning his head to a mirror next to the elevators. James saw his reflection and screamed. The three other boys jumped from the yelp.

"James I didn't mean to, it will be gone soon! I just didn't know another way to snap you out of it!"

"Yeah, man, you don't have to overreact! Just put some lotion enriched with vitamin E and aloe in it and it will be completely gone by tomorrow morning." Logan explained in his intelligent-research-done-good. Kendall gave him a look.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, mom." Kendall said and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Stop." James said softly. The boys turned back to James who was still in front of the mirror. He brought his hand to the spot on the right side of his face. He gently traced the red mark with his fingers.

"I really amaze myself." James quietly said.

"What?" Kendall asked the brunette.

"I am the only person, who could pull something like this off." James pulled out of his pocket, a slim red camera and handed it to Carlos. "New Headshot," James said to the small boy who rolled his eyes and did as he was taught.

The other two boys groaned and pressed the "up" button on the elevator as they waited to step into the elevator.

James posed, Carlos took the picture, and James looked at it and grinned. The doors open and the boys stepped in, James still entranced with his picture.

"So fellas, what a we gunna do first?" Carlos asked his friends with pure excitement in his voice.

"I sent my mom a text telling her about the time off, and she said she would have a celebratory lunch waiting for us when we get home," Kendall smirked and looked at his friends. "Red Barron Pizza and Mac and Cheese."

"She knows us too well." Logan pointed out.

The doors opened to their floor, and the sweet smell of pizza and cheese hit them. Normally, Carlos would be the first to run to the apartment to gulf down on food. But this time, it was James speeding his way there. The boys looked at each other, shrugged, and ran to the apartment.

When they opened the door, they expected to see their food waiting patiently for them but instead they saw James with a huge grin on his face.

"I call this one," James started as he held up a new picture. "Lying-boyfriend-who-gets-what-he-finally-deserves-after-his-girlfriend-keeps-forgiving-him-after-five-tv-seasons." James said in a low voice then took both of his hands to his face while doing his signature "spirit fingers" along with "the face." The picture was a colored version of the picture Carlos had taken downstairs. The picture showed James looking down at the floor with a straight face and eyes filled with disappointment for himself, and a handprint glowing red on his tan face. The picture was overly dramatic, but so was all of James's head shots.

"How did you do that so fast?" Logan asked.

"Time my friend. Programmed my computer so that I press one button on my computer, type the sub-line, and press one more button and it automatically prints out my picture. I call it, 'the 4 second shot'. Because it only takes four seconds to do it all!"

"FOOD!" Carlos screamed and pushed past James, who huffed, and followed the small boy to the table.

The boys sat at the table and started on their food, already making a huge mess that went all the way into the living room.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ms. Knight said as she walked into the room.

A series of muffled, "heys" and "hi's" escaped the sixteen-year-olds mouths. The boys didn't slow down, or try to start a conversation, they just inhaled what was left before them. After five minutes, everything was gone. All that was left were dirty plate, cups, and napkins.

"Thanks!" The boys said as they started to walk off to their own rooms.

"Mom, we're gunna go to the pool for a while." Kendall informed his mother.

"Now wait a minute!" The mother yelled to the boys. "Sit down, I need to talk to you boys."

As the boys made their way to the living room Katie walked into the apartment and took one look at the table.

"Aw, guys come on!" Katie plead. "I know you're boys and all but can't you at least save me a _**little **_something every once in a while?"

"Katie, you know I know better than that. There's a plate in the fridge for you." The mother told her daughter with a sweet smile.

"At least I know one person in this house cares about my health and growth."

"Katie you better sit down as well. You all need to hear this."

"Oh no!" Carlos yelled. "Did Zippy die?" His face dripping with angst.

Mrs. Knight looked at her basically-son with a confused look.

"He did didn't he? NO! HE WAS SUCH A GOOD SWIMMER! HE NEVER DESERVED THIS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE!" Carlos dropped to his knee's and hugged Mrs. Knight's legs with all he force as he was yelping for his pet.

"Carlos get a hold of yourself! Your goldfish did not die!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay!" Carlos jumped to his feet and sat back down on the couch. "What is it then?" Katie sat down next to Carlos with her plate of food. Carlos was eyeing it. He unconciously moved his hand to grab some of the mac and cheese that sat on the side. Katie realized what he was doing and slapped his hand away.

"Ow!" He jumped in pain. "What was that for?"

Katie signaled to her plate, "You tried to jack my mac and cheese!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, ya did!" Katie told the Latino.

"Sorry...justa' habit."

"Okay, well," Mrs. Knight started with a promising smile on her face. Katie scooted away a little from Carlos. "Kelly called me a couple of days ago when we were on tour still, and she told me Gustavo was thinking about giving you time off. So when I told you that I was coming here a few days earlier than you guys, I made some calls."

"What _**kind**_ of calls?" Kendall asked curiously.

Mrs. Knight smiled, and paused for dramatic effect. The next thing she knew, all five of her children sprung into the air and screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!" Carlos picked Katie up and started to dance, while Logan and James did backflips, only to end up falling on their side because of hitting the hockey table or the foosball table. And Kendall, who went over to the window looking out to Hollywood, "gorilla pounded his chest."

"Everybody calm down! We're not going to Disney World!"

The grouped groaned and sat down again.

"That was a mean trick!" James claimed.

"I didn't say anything about Disney World in the first place! You guys came up with the idea." The group shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

"We kinda set ourselves up for that one." Logan persisted the situation.

"Anyway, I made some calls, arranged some flight tickets, and on Sunday afternoon you guys are going back to Minnesota until the beginning of December!" Mrs. Knight jumped with excitement for the boys and her daughter.

The group soaked in what the thin woman had just told them.

Kendall was the first to speak. "It's not Disney World..." He said looking at his friends with a straight face that slowly turned into a smirk, "But it's pretty damn close." For the second time the group jumped up and celebrated.

"Wait, mom, you said you." Katie went up to her mother during the craziness.

"Um yeah," She said to her two biological children as the rest partied on. "Jeff and I are going to Palm Springs while you guys are home."

"Wait, if you're going to Palm Springs, where are we gunna stay? Do I get the house alone? Mom, you know what happened to Katie the last time you left me in charge of the house." Kendall said, the pure dread filled in his voice.

"Yeah," The mother agreed. "Who could forget that?"

"What happened to Katie?" James asked, butting in.

Kendall decied to play the storyteller, "I had just had some delicious Nutella when-"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Katie interrupted her brother before signaling her mom to go on.

"I thought it would be really good for you guys if-" She was interrupted by the loud phone that hung up in the kitchen that caused the three of them to roll their eyes.

"Go on," Kendall said.

"No, no, why don't you go get that?" Kendall shrugged and walked over to the telephone.

"Hello?" Kendall asked, slightly annoyed.

"Kendall?" A deep voice asked on the other end.

"Yeah..." He said unsurely.

The man coughed and cleared his voice. "It's me. Your father."

**AN: OKAY! I know there are some things wrong with this, for instance;**

**-there are a couple spelling errors, because I am a bad speller & don't have a beta reader. **

**-I was gunna change Mrs. Knight into Ms. Knight for the sake of divorce and stuff. But then I decided she's not even gunna be in the story that much. So the fathers last name is Knight as well. **

**-it was a kinda boring first chapter. **

**please let me know what you think. How can I improve? thank you! your support means the world to me3 **

**p.s. i know that this story is hard to read because it's all "smooshed" together. I'm useing "Pages 09" on a Macbook and cant figure out how to bold things and stuff so it shows up on this website. Is there some editing place I can go to on the website to make it more readable? Please help! Thanks guys(:**


End file.
